


When Devil Sings, It's Never A Happy Song

by WhenDevilSings (Silverpermhead)



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Genderbending but not one, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverpermhead/pseuds/WhenDevilSings
Summary: A teenage love story. A story about a twins trying to adapt to their new environment and meeting a lot of people including their first love.





	1. I see only me

**Author's Note:**

> Main pairing are Gintoki x Tenko and Hijikata x Ginko. The two female appearances will be the same as the genderbender arc with some alteration for Tenko. My Tenko will be as skinny as Ginko but a bit shorter with smaller bust size. I’m a fan of Shokugeki no Soma but not much of a fan of the heroine, still, I’d love to have her voice actress for my Tenko. Since this is High School AU, Gintoki looks younger just like his appearance in post Juoi war in the Shinigami arc (279-281) while Hijikata will be the same in his past arc sans the long hair. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: I see only me

“Oi, we’re getting late!” Ginko shouts and kicks the door as hard as she can. Only when she hears some cursing inside, she hurriedly makes her way into the kitchen. The smell of the eggs and breads make her stomach growls even louder.

“Morning, father…” She greets and unceremoniously taking a seat at the table.

“Oh! Good morning, my lovely daughter,” Shouyou replies with a smile, he is preparing some salad in a bowl. “Where’s your brother?”

“Dunno, just awake I think,” She says nonchalantly before taking a bite of her sandwich.

“Really…” Shouyou sighs and make his way towards the table, salad in a hand and a jug of fresh orange with the other, sitting down he says in concern, “Today is the first day at the new school, you can’t be late.”

“No worries, father, got plenty of time.” She explains. “This new school got fuc-,“ She stops when she get the stare from Shouyou.

“…a morning exercise or something, so, doesn’t feel like being a saint on the first day.” Ginko says while making a face of annoyance but stop short with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Shouyou is starting to reprimand her about responsibilities but she cut him first.

“By the way father…you looks handsome today,” She said merrily and with an exaggerate girlish act. “I mean you always been handsome but today is just-“

“No matter what you say, no extra allowance for you,” Shouyou says with a hint of definite _No_ with a very sweet smile on his face.

Ginko face fall and she hunches down. There goes her game money.

“Tch, stingy,” She’s pouting and grudgingly taking a big bite of her sandwich. She grumbles something that sounds gibberish about her brother because her mouth is filled with food.

“That’s rich coming from you, twin...” A deep voice coming from behind her and she can feel an angry tick forming on her head. Leave it to his brother to actually understand her gibberish talk or maybe he’d just assumed it as an insult because really… there’s nothing good to talk about him anyway, at least to her.

“Ammot, ashof,” She curses with mouth still full. A bit of bread crusts spew out from her mouth earning a disapprove frown from Shouyou.

Taking a seat opposite her is her ~~hated~~ beloved twin brother, Gin, she called him that. The same lazy maroon eyes, pale skin and an unruly silver hair. The only different is the gender but she personally thinks her eyes are more attractive and her hair is better in term of manageability. However, it doesn’t makes her irritation any lesser because every insult seems like talking bad about her but it still won’t stop them either way.

Both of them continue their arguing with variety of _colorful_ words before a hand takes a hold of their head each until it bows slightly and a dark shadow looming over them. Even without looking, they knew of Shouyou’s demon looks and that make them immediately stop.

“My dear children…” He pauses and they could practically hear a dramatic background music with suspense flair as he continues with slightly deeper voice than normal emphasizing each word, “Mind. Your. Language.”

“..Gintoki, wear you tie properly and button up your shirt and Ginko, no accessories while in school.”

Gintoki hastily button up his shirt before Shouyou helps him tie up his tie and Ginko unfastens her necklace and takes off her ring to put them beside her. You don’t mess with kind people temper. It’s the worst, one of the many things they learned while living together. Still, they knew it as a form of affection from Shouyou rather than direct punishing and that makes them stay put for a while.

They continue their breakfast while glaring at each other and sometimes throwing each other with silent insults but stop when they can feel an equally dangerous warning glare from their adopted father.

After the usual breakfast antics, Gintoki and Ginko are getting ready to go out but not without Shouyou making a fuss about what’s to bring and reminder of what to do at school. Only 10 minutes later, after countless ‘done’ and ‘yes’ and Gintoki’s ‘you reminds us for the past two days already’ and Ginko’s ‘it’s not the first time we’re going to school’, they might be truly done. However, while Shouyou walks them towards the door, a flood of questions and reminders keep flowing out from Shouyou’s mouth.

“Are you sure you bring all the things needed? You’re not forgetting your pocket money right?”

“Don’t forget to send the documents to the office, I’ve called them earlier and they’re expecting you.”

“Oh yes! I almost forgot! Did you bring your packs with you? Call me if there’s any problem– ” He pauses, looking thoughtful and full of worry, “…or even when no problem at all and¬ “He suddenly stops talking when Ginko is hugging him.

“Father, we’ll be alright.” She says to reassure him, “We’re gonna be okay.”

That’s all he needs before he hugs her back and smile. He closes his eyes for a while and opens them back to extend a hand towards Gintoki that looks at them with his usual blank face until he sees Shouyou inviting him to come closer.

“Hell no,” Gintoki says with a repulsive looks on his face, “I’m no kid anymore.”

Shouyou just beaming even more and Gintoki knows his old man so well, Shouyou can be annoyingly persistence sometimes, and Gintoki gives up, his face redden, and come closer. Shouyou takes Gintoki in his other arm and relishing the warmness of his beloved treasures.

He releases them after mouthing ‘take care’ at their ear and kisses their temple. Shouyou can hear Gintoki grouses something with his flustered face but let Shouyou kiss him anyway and Ginko just being Ginko, an ‘okay’ with a grin. He waves at them and his daughter waves back merrily while walking backward towards the gate while his son just a lazy wave with the back of his hand. Oh! And Shouyou forgot something very important.

“Do not sidetrack to other place after school!” He shouts.

Other than Ginko’s too suspicious big smile, he gets no other reply. He shakes his head and a content smile adorning his face. His children are handful to take care of but he wouldn’t like it otherwise because being with both of them was the best decision he’d ever made in his life. He just wants them to have the best in life and living to the fullest without any worry as long as Shouyou being their parent.

Now that his children were gone to school, he can starts into finishing his manuscript. Just a little bit touch up and it will be ready to be send to his editor. Kana might make a fuss later on if he’s late. He closes the door, making his way inside his room while happily humming a song.


	2. The meaning of being a Hijikata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hijikata household! I’d thought for a long time how to write out Tenko whether making her as Hijikata’s twin or younger sister. At last, I’d decided that it will be more interesting if she’s older. I mean Gintoki is already a big baby even with all those young people around him in Gintama, so why don’t I make an older Tenko in this AU.

“Miss, the breakfast is ready, Master and Lady are expecting you,” the maid voice is muffled by the door but Tenko still can heard her clearly. Taking her bag, she makes her way to the door and opens it.

“Thank you, Lily,” She says to the young woman in her early twenties standing outside the room, “I’ll be on my way, I just need to stop by the library to take some books.”

“Okay, Miss, I’ll inform Master and Lady,” Lily bows and made her way to the dining hall meanwhile Tenko walks to the opposite direction towards the end of the second floor where the library is situated. She forgot to take her textbook after she finished her homework last night.

She usually does her homework in her room, only occasionally go there if she needs other references. However, the literature work given by her teacher needed to use as many as other references that can be find, thus, doing her homework at the library was the most plausible reason. She is glad that her house library has enough materials to work with because her older brother is fond of books, preventing her from needing to stay late at the school library like some other peers in her class.

This year is her last year, being a third year with addition of being president of Disciplinary Community is actually taking most of her time by doing duties, paperworks and homeworks. It was only a month since the starting of new school semester but the workloads were already too much to handle if she was not used to it by now.

Her life principle is her saving grace from being beaten from any pressure. Tenko put it big in all capital letters in her mind _‘WORK HARD AND FORGET ANYTHING USELESS’_. The price she has to pay is tremendous, she practically has zero social life and even got called ‘ _prude_ ’, ‘ _stone face_ ’, ‘ _work whore_ ’ and many other names behind her back. Not that anyone is capable of saying it in front of her because another common name of her is ‘ _Demon Queen_ ’ and that is enough to explain everything.

She took her books and makes her way downstairs to the dining hall at the first floor. From the door, she can see her older brother, Tamegoro and his wife, Mari were already seated and currently having the breakfast peacefully, occasionally her sister-in-law is asking question about something trivial and his brother as ever the tight lips would still answer her properly no matter how short it is.

That is how their breakfast or generally her family life routines is. All of her family member isn’t much for words and that’s included her already deceased parents. Only when Tamegoro was married with his wife, he was starting to talk a bit more. Tenko loves her sister-in-law so much for being so graceful, gentle and humble despite coming from a rich upbringing. She took the duty of being a wife, sister and mother in the household wholeheartedly.

Her sister-in-law, Sasaki Mari is a daughter from the prestigious Sasaki family that comprised of big well-known companies, institutions and facilities throughout the Japan and also worldwide. Tamegoro was having a business deal with one of the main company when Mari’s father, the current chairman at that time had taken a liking to him because of his capabilities and honesty in handling his business. Who wouldn’t like her brother? She is proud being a sister to a kind, smart and responsible big brother

Even before their parents passed away, his brother already started working in Hijikata Cooperation that specialized in trading business. Their age gap was so large that he was thought as the only heir for the family since their mother has multiple miscarriages after that. However, who can guess 15 years later, she was born and less than 2 years after that, Toushirou was born. His brother was the only guardian when their parents passed away due to an accident almost 10 years ago. Them being so young were prone to the threat from greedy people inside and outside the family. She can still remember those leeches look that had been thrown at them after their parents death, but his brother persevere and protect them and their company with the help of some trusted people that had been working under or with his father in the past and one of them is Mari’s father.

So, that’s how both of them know each other and end up married. Eventhough it was an arranged marriage, Tenko knew very well that they love each other so much. Her brother might be a bit vague when he told them about his future wife at that time but his slight smile at that time told Tenko – she only understand it when she’d become a bit older – that Mari was his love at the first sight. Her younger brother and her was skeptical and wary at first, it was normal because of her family background but the moment she stepped foot in the house…you can say the house suddenly become warmer and brighter.

Talking about her younger brother, she just noted that the place beside Tamegoro is empty which his brother usual place. That’s unusual to say because her brother, Hijikata Toushirou was never late. He was afterall grown up watching Tamegoro and Tenko as his role model, people that implement punctuality as one of the main principles in their life.

“Good morning, brother,” She says and receives a slight nod from him.

“Good morning, sister,” Tenko greets her sister and Mari is smiling and return her greeting.

“Good morning, Tenko! Come have a sit,” Mari lightly pats the chair beside her. “The breakfast is as great as usual.” Mari says. “I cooked the fish today.”

Tenko smile warmly at her, Mari is not a bad cook, no, she is actually good but after she injured her right hand during an accident years ago. Her brother never allowed his wife to do the most of the house chores, of course he’d he prefers none at all, we got the maids to do the job but knowing her, she’ll just do it anyway.

Before taking a bite of her rice - glad that there’s a bowl of mayonnaise at her side - she asks, “Where’s Toushirou? He’d never late.”

“Oh! of course he is, you know him” Mari says laughing softly behind her hand. “Toushi said there’s some work to be done, so, he’d gone even earlier today. There is new student in his year that will arrive today.”

Tenko nods and remembered that his younger brother did say something about transfer student in his report. She might be a little too occupied at that time to actually forget the details because Tenko rarely – it’s a must in her job - forget about just anything work related. She is satisfies her brother is taking his work with a great deal. At least she doesn’t have to worry so much for any work that has Toushirou as the head.

Plus, this is a rare occasion that the school actually accepts enrolment of new student after the new semester had already began. _Must be a special recommendation student,_ she ponders but later dismiss it as long as she or he stays away from her Black Book.

However, little that she knows that her peaceful life are going to be broken in just short time left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to show the difference between two family. Tenko’s going to adorn a high ponytail most of the time like young Hijikata. I’m having an easier time writing about Ginko and Tenko since I’m not being as restricted as writing Gintoki and Hijikata. Next chapter is going to be about Hijikata and the naughty twin, ^_^


	3. A friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They said people gave good first impression was never that good but in this case, it was a bad first impression. Will it become good later on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to upload all the things that I'd written because I won't be able to update for a while...^_^

It almost 7.15 A.M, Hijikata finished checking all the details that he’d written out last night. He had come earlier than usual and taking space at the disciplinary committee room to do his work. Even without reason to, he really likes to come early, to have a time to check or arrange his work without rush and people. He doesn’t exactly hate people but he’d just prefer to be alone.

He takes one of the mayonnaise stuffed rice balls that his sister-in-law prepared for him and he read the details of the new student(s) given by the administrative office. He’d known earlier that there were two of them, but he didn’t know that they are twin until two days ago. Looking at the picture, he can say that those two have peculiar appearances. A rare silver colored hair with pale skin and red eyes. If he didn’t read their profile before seeing the picture, he might think it was dyed or they have foreign blood in them but no, it was all natural colors and they are fully Japanese. It was not due to any diseases either, at least that’s what written in the documents.

Of course if Hijikata is being honest, it’s just young people with old man hair but it’s rare nonetheless.  He is interested in them not only because it is his job as the prefect in charge of the administrative division but Tenrou High School rarely accept any new student after the starting of the new semester.

Most students enrolled here were either coming from the high end of the society that will be the successor of their family business or scholarship student with common background that has high academic capabilities. It seems to him that these two were meant for the latter and there is a special recommendation letter together with the profile but there is no mention of the person that recommended them and even their last examination result was not included. Hijikata was a bit skeptical at first but as long as there is no problem that will be added into his already busy life then he won’t mind anything.

Hijikata puts the details in the file provided, getting up and he checks the time. There is another ten more minutes before the assembly time, so, he should make his way to the assembly hall as tardiness is intolerant in his life. Afterall, he may be able to see them, it is unlikely that hard to find anyway being that bright in the middle of mostly black and brown.

                                                                        ***

 

Gintoki can see the school building from the distance he is walking. He can see the mostly white and gold color all over the extravagant designed building. Ginko is already up front, but not that far distance from him and even without looking at her face, he can see how excited she is just from her back. She is practically skipping along the road while humming a song that she always sang with Shouyou, only sometimes stop to make sure Gintoki is not too far from her. She even tried to goad him into an argument but he had no mood right now so, he'd just ignored her.

He got a mixed feeling when Shouyou told them about this school when they arrived to this district a month and half ago. As ignorance and lazy as he is, Gintoki had done a bit research about this school that has resulted in from mixed feeling to straight up hating it. He doesn’t like rich people. Of course there are also common people in the school but it doesn’t change the fact that 60% of them are from a wealthy background. He may be a bit discriminative but it’s not like both him and Ginko got any good memories about them to oppose the thought.

Being silver-hair and red eyes caused them a lot of struggles in the past before and after being adopted. The former was bad enough eventhough some were blurry but the latter time was worst for them since they had Shouyou at the helm of the receiving insults. There was nothing worst when person precious to them was being treated badly for jus being a father to them.  It took a lot of time and spaces for Shouyou to convince them that everything was going to be okay.

Being a twins, Ginko and Gintoki share a certain invisible connection between them eventhough they never talked about it. He is sure Ginko hold the same mindset as him but she chose to be more open than Gintoki. She may not say it out loud but it’s still as clear to Gintoki that Shouyou deserves better than two blank looking children in his life and at that Gintoki is grateful – of course he won’t say it directly but he knows that he didn’t need to say it either because Ginko knew his feeling.

He arrives at the front door and Ginko has already standing there looking at her front and Gintoki sighs and muses in his head, _this is gonna be a pain_. Standing beside her, he can see the main building standing proudly and the uneasiness inside him is growing.

“You’re slow, permy,” Ginko said in a mocking tone but he knows she’s just trying to lighten the mood because he can see the slight tension no matter how good she hides it. She knows he felt the same, so he is going to take the bait this time. _He is not alone and neither is she_.

“That’s creative, here…,” He says and walks to stand directly in front of her, “Mirror.”

Her brows furrowed and he can see the angry scowl on her face. Being a woman, Ginko is more sensitive towards her appearance. It’s low but both of them was never high to begin with or at least with each other.

“Oh no!” Gintoki said with a mocking shock face, eyes widen, voice slightly higher and dramatically put a hand on his mouth, “I’m fat!”

That’s it, Ginko kicks him hard at a shin, Gin let out an _ouch, ouch_ thing and hold the hurting leg skipping around on the fine leg.

She smirks and says, “Let your sis teach you, don’t mess with woman weight, you can die, kid..,” Grinning, she put both hand on her waist, “and besides, I’m not fat, just busty.”

“The hell!” Gin snaps and glares, he messages the hurting leg, “You put steel inside or what, its hurt!”

“Deserve it.” She claims.

They are starting to banter again when a loud bell sound stop them. Then, a crowd of student comes out from inside a building and scattering around, they assume it as an assembly hall and the students are going back to their own classroom. They look at all the white shirt and checkered bottom wearing students. Gintoki was reminded by Ginko making a fuss about the skirt last week.

  _“Ahhhh!,” Ginko shouted causing a worried Shouyou came to her room to see the problem, pesticides in a hand. “Ginko, what’s wrong? You saw big cockroaches? Where? Let father kill them!” He said looking around aimlessly for some time, stopping when he saw Ginko glowered in front of mirror. She was holding both side of the skirt so that it became fan out._

_“The pattern ugly, it’s like our tablecloth,” She cried out again, “The color is ugly. Why orange and white?” She turned around to see the back of the skirt before turning back to stare back at the mirror again, “…and it’s too long, not sexy and it’s ugly.”_

_Shouyou shook his head and sighed, “You’re not supposed to be sexy at school or everywhere. I think it’s alright, you look cute.” He honestly said hoping it to be a reassurance to her but it backfired._

_“Seeeee!” Ginko said pouting and glared at Shouyou, “I’m a woman…not a kid, so I’m supposed to look pretty.”_

_“Hahaha, I was wrong…I meant it to be pretty.” He said awkwardly trying to correct himself and fail miserably. Seriously, these situations never end up good, Shouyou sweat dropped when he heard footsteps before it stopped behind him._

_“Sensei, I think I need to see a doctor,” Gintoki started seriously while frowning, he knew Ginko saw his act, that was good but Shouyou practically turned to face him with a sickening speed and forgetting his catchphrase for Gintoki to ambush him with a worried question ‘Gintoki, are you sick?’ That made him a bit guilty but this was just so fun to let go._

_“Nah…I think just got problem with my ears,” He continued frowning, “Keep hearing weird things.”_

_Shouyou stammered worriedly, too worried if Gintoki might add and holding both Gintoki’s biceps with both his hands, “Wh-What do you heard?”_

_He smirked haughtily at Ginko and answered, “Like a kid saying she is a woman and pretty…”_

_“Eh?” Shouyou said taken aback but before he could react. Something passed sharply by the side of his head, and straight up towards Gintoki that just made a relax move to avoid the thing. There was a loud crash outside the door, for sure something was broken. Shouyou looked behind him and he could see a seething Ginko that marching forward towards Gintoki._

_Suddenly, there was a fight – literally a real fight. Ginko made a fast kicked towards Gintoki that was easily avoided by him. Gintoki didn’t make any attempts to attack just casually being defensive or avoided them. Both of them were skilled fighter, having taught martial art by Shouyou since they were children. They were almost equal in term of skills but being a male, Gintoki has an advantage over Ginko especially when she’s angry, he was stronger-_

_A loud thud sounded when Gintoki’s left side of head met with Ginko’s left hand in a cutting stance. There was a moment of silent before Gintoki crouched down and hold his head, whimpering pained sounds and said, “It’s gonna break! I can feel the crack!”_

_“Serve you right!” Ginko laughed loudly putting hands on her hip and says wickedly, “You’re stronger but…I’m faster, Gin~”_

_“You witch! That’s low!” Gintoki said and looked up to glare at Ginko. “You can hurt my genius brain!”_

_Ginko blinked while acting cutely and said, “Oh! Don’t be a sore loser, not my fault you always forget your left side when we fight,” She then frown and said in a too seriously tone, “You’ve got no brain in there.”_

_They might continue their fighting if Shouyou didn’t stopped them by giving a blow on each head. Both crouched holding their head in both hand._

_“Urgh…My head gonna split for real...”_

_“No fair! Gin the one started it._

_“What? You said weird things,” Gintoki provoked and continued, “Gotta say the truth, that thing suit you._

_Ginko could heard the underlying insult as clear as the sky, one brow twitching “You jerk.” and she tried to kick Gintoki but fail but the force made him unbalanced and he fell to his side._

_“Enough you two!” Shouyou reprimanded with a sharp voice making those two shut their mouth and stopped moving. “Gintoki, don’t made joke with your health!”_

_Voice suddenly softer, “Don’t make me worried…and Ginko…you will looks pretty in whatever you wear.” He let out a shuddering breath and turned his back towards his children. “Go to sleep, tomorrow we’ll be going out early to buy the things needed for school.”_

_Shouyou was upset, Ginko and Gintoki could feel it and they hated it. They looked up feeling guilty and being more expressive between the two, Ginko already gone up to hug Shouyou around the waist from behind while Gintoki still rooted on the floor._

_“Sorry father…” Ginko said wholeheartedly and looked back at Gintoki mouthing the word ‘hurry’._

_Gintoki knew that was his fault, Shouyou was always sensitive when it comes to their health. He’d crossed that limit._

_“I’m sorry…” He said full of  - rare - regret._

_Seconds felt so long before Shouyou turned back with a warm smile on his face. He knew it won’t be the last time but for now…_

_“It’s okay already, go to sleep.” He said while lightly patted their head in an affectionate gesture._

_Feeling slightly relax, both of the said ‘okay’ in unison before made their way to their own room._

_“…and Gintoki.” Shouyou said making Gintoki looked back at him above his shoulder._

_Shouyou smiled wider and said, “It’s father.”_

_Gintoki’s eyes widen but he’d nodded slightly before continued his way._

Gintoki slightly shakes his head to bring himself back to the present time. As his head adjusts to the real time situation, he can see some of the students are looking curiously at them, he can hear a not so subtlety way they talk about them. Ginko let out a huff and grudgingly says, “It’s starting already, we better get ready, lil’ bro…”

“Yeah… and we’re the same age, cottonhead,” Gintoki says with distaste matching Ginko’s tone while picking his ears. “Better get your brain check.”

“…for sure it’s better than you, sheephead. We better go, I might bring some eyes for father if we wait longer.” Ginko says definite, shutting up another retort from Gintoki because for once in a while he agrees with her, this situation is getting annoying.

They walk towards their left side, ignoring all the talks and stares.

They walk.

They keep walking…

…and more walking…

Gin suddenly stops and causes Ginko to walk into his back. She cusses while rubbing her nose. She moves to Gintoki’s side and angrily says, “What?”

“Where are we?”

“Eh?”

Now, both of them are looking with a blank face at the green buildings in front of them in the green looking environment and glad with the lack of green looking creatures.

_Damn, they lost._

No people, no directions and no maps in sight.

“……”

“……”

The silent continues until a sound and movement from the bushes not far at their side startles them. Eyes widen with more life than ever, they look at each other before looking warily back at the direction. With a firm conviction ghost hate light, they make a ready stance for any – hopefully – living danger that may come out.

_Not ghosts or their family…_

_They hated sun._

_Its morning you know…_

_But… its dark here, not much light_

_Eh? No light?_

_No light, no sun…then yes to ghost?_ They move closer towards each other, face paler after the realization. They can feel slight – or more – shaking from each other’s body.

The sound becomes louder.

Louder…

…and louder!

_They’re coming!_

Even with all the preparation, they automatically let out a loud shriek when _something_ lands on each their face, frantically trying to push it away. The movement causes them to fall on their ass. They succeed in moving the _whatever_ it is away from their face, however the offenders is already gone when they’d calm their racing heart and brave enough to open their eyes – at least they felt like _that thing_ is living things but what?

Ginko feels something tickles at her ears, she lightly stroke her head when she touch something and she pulls it out. She holds it with her thump and pointer finger to looks at it. She brows furrowed, _feather? What-_

Her thought is disrupted when she hears Gin’s cursing.

“What the hell! Disgusting!”

Annoyed, she looks at him to ask, “Wh-,” She abruptly stops and stares before she let out a big laugh. Her body bending over from laughing to hard, she says in between laugh, “Wh – ,”laugh, “ what is that?” laugh, “is that poop?”

“Shut up!” Gintoki snaps and of course Ginko just laugh even louder, he had that thing in his hand because of his curiosity earlier – _damn it_. Face annoyed and mouth frown downwards, “its stink.” He rubs the thing on the grass beside him. Opening the zipper of his front bag, he checks for handkerchief and find it neatly folded together with his packs. He brings out the blue colored _thing_ – courtesy from Shouyou, because why the hell man need handkerchief anyway, but at least for now he is grateful – to clean his face before he can find a washroom. There’s no way he will be walking with _real_ shit on his face.

His sister already reduced her laughing to mere giggling, he is sure that’s due to tiredness rather than actual kindness but he just ignore it because he gonna do the same thing when her time come anyway. He can feel the stickiness and it’s uncomfortable but he needs to bear with it. Looking at the dirty piece of clothes with disgust, then, he just throw it away – Shouyou got tons of it anyway, losing one marks nothing – landing behind the bushes the animals – he is sure by now, ghost don’t take shit – came from. He huffs loudly, at least he can do that.

But a voice suddenly coming from behind the bushes that make Ginko snaps shut and both of them are shocked shitless for the second time that day – talk about unlucky.

The voice screech, “What is this? It’s stink! Ahhhh!My beautiful hair!”

Then, a girl or not, maybe a boy – they can see uniform similar to Gintoki – standing from behind the bushes. His black hair is long that is reaching his waist, his kind of pretty face confuses mix with displeasure, looking – more like glare – to his hand that still holding the dirtied handkerchief.

The moment he sees Ginko and Gintoki, he momentarily in shocks before relapse back into glaring and asks, “Is this yours?” The boy coming out fully from the bushes and standing almost six feet distance in front of them, there’s dirt on his trouser knees and some leaves stuck on his head and shoulder.

They fall into silence looking at the boy, without listening to anything he said, which right now in the phase of talking about the responsibility in keeping the environment clean and its danger to living thing – in a very extravagant gesture if they may add.

“You should be glad I’m the victim, I’ll gladly forgive you if you two promise not to do it again,” The boy says looking proud for himself, “So? Do you promise?” He holds out his other hand that not holding anything like invitation and smiles. When he receives no reply or any other reaction, his smile fall and he looks at them. Those two practically not moving an inch the moment he started speaking, they just staring with frown on their forehead.

“Hey! Are you listening?” He said sounding angry, “Which class‒,” He pauses and he squints to look at their uniform ties, “You’re second year in high school division?,” He says sounding a bit confused, “I don’t think I’d ever see you two in my year, not without those hair…and talking about hair, it’s a school rule not to dye your hair‒”

“Long hair…”

The boy stops talking when he heard Gintoki’s voice.

“A silky one at that, tch,” Ginko says

“That annoying voice and talks…”

“Still the same…”

“Stupid face…”

“…and stupid smile,”

Gintoki and Ginko alternate talking is making the boy look more confused and practically alternating between them when they start talking.

“Stop it! You guys gave me headache! What are you talking about?,” He says clearly confused.

Ignoring him, Gintoki just says while suddenly looking annoyed at the boy, “There’s no mistake…”

“Yeah…no mistake alright,” Ginko says with a huff looking annoyed.

Exasperated, the boy literally shouted, “What is it? Do I know you?”

Ginko and Gintoki stand up, brushing any grime on their respective skirt and trousers before looking at the boy. Smirking but eyes look dead than usual, both of them say in unison,

“Yo! You still looking stupid…Zura.”

“It’s not Zura, its Katsura,” Katsura says automatically without thinking twice before he stops. His eyes widen meanwhile the dirtied handkerchief fall on the ground.

“W-wait…I-,” He tried to say but he is losing the words but another realization makes his eyes widen more – if that even possible but it did.

“Those hair!,” He says almost shouting, “Tho-Those eyes!” He continues, “…and those stupid lazy faces.”

Ignoring the two ‘ _No, it’s you, stupid’_ , he looks like he’s overstimulated with the realization that his eyes glazed over with a stupid fond smile on his face. The kind of face that remind them of their father and they know what will come.

“No!,” Ginko and Gintoki said at the same time stopping Katsura that slowly walking over without actually realizes it – they’re sure about that.

“Stay there! Don’t come closer! You stink!” Ginko says to Katsura, “You too Gin!”

“What!” Gintoki says incredulously, “It’s not even my fault and I’m not even moving!”

“I’m not gonna care, just stay away.” She takes a step back.

Annoyed, but get a better idea and he says, “You know… sensei said we should share everything, happiness and hardship together,” taking a large step towards Ginko, he’s actually meant to only tease but then something, no, someone knock both of them to the ground – glad that the grass in quiet thick.

They forgot about Katsura, which is now hugging their neck – more like almost suffocate Ginko because she is shorter.

“Hey!,” they mean to scold but then, a quiet sobs coming from the shaking body above them. It makes them stop.

“Zura…?” Ginko hesistates, she manage to crawl out from under katsura’s chest and now looking at the side of Katsura’s head that still bowed over. Hair falling hiding his face.

“I’m glad…” Katsura says, voice thick but he still doesn’t look up, “I’m really glad that both of you are okay.”

Gintoki and Ginko look towards each other and glance down at Katsura, They grin and return the gesture, Ginko holding the back of Katsura’s head and Gintoki at Katsura’s back. In their mind, their life is not going to be all rainbows but they also know that it’s not going to be that bad afterall.

“Yeah…we know,” They say together.

Reunion is nice but then forgets about not attracting attention because they just become the highlight on the first day. The news title of the talk of the day is as follow;

The New Students with Silver hair and Red Eyes, Who are also Wearing PE Clothes on The First Day Because **_They Got Shit on Their Clothes_**.

However, their unlucky strike is not ended yet because at the end of the day, the bold part is going to be miraculously deleted to be replace by as follow;

**They were Shit!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never thought Katsura came out as early as this, no, I never thought to actually write him but certain things just happened ^_^. Sorry for any mistakes...

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short but I can only manage this much for my first. I’m not sure whether to change Gintoki and Ginko’s family name or not since Shouyou officially adopted them. Sorry for any OOC-ness and mistakes. This is my first time writing and English is not my first language, so, it’s harder than I thought but I still want to give it a try ( Really, I’ve got headache with grammar and vocab). In this fic, I hope to explore Gintama characters especially Gintoki as a person with a real family. I just want him not to be alone when I starts to become a bit sadist later on, ^_^


End file.
